Stormy
Stormy is the youngest of the Trix. Her powers involve lightning, storm, and weather. She has the worst temper of the group and is prone to violent outbursts. She often does not think before she does something. Stormy is Musa's rival for most of the series. In season two, Darkar gives Stormy jewelry (Gloomix) that goes on the back of her hand all the way up to her elbow, which is violet on her right hand. She is voiced by Kimberly Brooks in the Nickelodeon episodes. Appearance Stormy is a young girl with frizzy purple hair. Her clothes are mostly a dark magenta. she has heels the same color. She is a villain and is beautiful only on the outside the inside is a bit stormy, like her sisters. She has eye shadow that matches her outfit. On her arms, she has gloves dark red that probably show evil. Appearances Season One * It Feels Like Magic (debuts; shadowed cameos) * More Than High School (physical debut) * Save the First Dance * Date With Disaster * Secret Guardian * Grounded * The Day of the Rose * Spelled * Magical Reality Check * The Witch Trap * The Nightmare Monster * Senior Witches Go to Earth * The Army of Decay * Sparks of Hope * Mission to Cloud Tower * The Search for the Flame * Battle for Alfea * The Great Witch Invasion * Fire and Ice Season Two * Back to School * Princess of Tides * Into the Under Realm * Queen of Perfection * Rescuing the Pixies * Party Monster * Reaching for the Sky * Truth or Dare * Magic In My Heart (Stormy only) * Exchange Students * The Heart of Cloud Tower * Last Resorts * Trouble in Paradise * Darkness and Light * Desperately Seeking Bloom * Storming Shadowhaunt * The Ultimate Power Couple Season Three * The Princess Ball * Beauty Is a Beast * Mission to Tides * Dark Sky * Operation: Boyfriend Rescue * Attack of the Zombie Witches * Missing in Action * Tears from the Black Willow * Point of No Return * Payback! * Island of Dragons * The Power Within * Day at the Museum * Little Big Shots * The Golden Kingdom * The Crystal Labyrinth * The Witches Crypt * The Spell of the Elements Season Five * The Rise of Tritannus * The Sirenix Book * The Power of Harmonix * The Shimmering Shells * Secret of the Ruby Reef * The Gem of Empathy * Trix Tricks * Test of Courage * Sirenix * The Emperor's Throne * The Pillar of Light * The Eclipse * Faraway Reflections * The Singing Whales * The Problems of Love * The Shark's Eye * Battle for the Infinite Ocean * The End of Tritannus Season Six * The Legendarium * The Flying School * Bloomix Power * The Golden Auditorium * Vortex of Flames * The Lost Library * Attack of the Sphinx (disguised as fairies) * Shrine of the Green Dragon * The Secret Greenhouse * Broken Dreams * The Fairy Godmother * Mythix * Mystery of Calavera * Zombie Invasion * The Curse of Fearwood * The Magic Totem * Queen for a Day * Stella's Big Party * A Monster Crush * The Music Cafe * The Anthem * Legendary Duel * Acheron * Winx Forever Season Seven * New Magic Harmony * The Golden Butterfly * The Power of the Fairy Animals Season Eight * Valtor's Shadow * The Wishing Star *Mission of the Prime Stars * The Sparx Festival * Dress Fit for a Queen * Valley of the Flying Unicorns * Tower Beyond the Clouds * The Green Heart of Lynphea * Dance Contest on Melody * The Secret of Harmony * Between the Earth and Sea * Daymond on Ice * The White Fox * Written in the Stars Gallery 3d Stormy.png|Stormy in Winx 3D Adventure stormy stock.png|Stormy stormy disguise.png|Stormy disguises as a fairy the trix.png|Stormy and her sisters Icy & Darcy kid stormy.png|Stormy as a child Stormy.png Stormy Stock Art.jpg Tritannus and the Trix are unconscious.jpg.png Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Trix Category:Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Females Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Cloudtower Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Movies Category:Stormy Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists